User blog:Goldeaglefire1/Teaser for a Thing
Potential Recruit: Valeena Shinko Designation: Skull Witch Notable Qualities: Several types of magic useful for attack, such as powerful lasers or summoning of undead creatures. Physical strength and durability high. Highly determined and crafty. Cause of Death: Disentigrated to ash by her master, the Skeleton King. ~ Potential Recruit: Kuroto Dan Designation: Kamen Rider Genm Notable Qualities: Most used form - designated Zombie Gamer - in past was capable of reviving as many times as neccessary, also grew capable of generating clones and summoning Bugster Troops. Lost the ability to revive indefinitely after reprogramming; this ability will be given back if recruited so as to allow better cooperation. Has enough experience with technology to successfully recreate the supernatural abilities of an Undead without any noticable difference and create God Maximum Mighty X, a form that when used allowed him to summon meteors and gave him the strength to use massive objects - such as the moon - as weapons against his enemies. God Maximum Mighty X will not be given if recruited so as to allow better cooperation. Cause of Death: A mutual kill with Kiriya Kujo caused him to lose the last of his lives. ~ Potential Recruit: The Fifth Designation: Pearl Notable Qualities: Very high durability, only known to be injured by her own hands, the lava of the Netherforge, and the Sword of Sacrifice. If recruited, durability will be lowered so as to allow better cooperation. Capable of pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, geokinesis, and aerokinesis. Capable of creating golems of fire, water, earth, or air. Capable of sending enemies into a comalike state so as to feed off of their energy. This ability will be removed if recruited so as to allow better cooperation. Blood is capable of turning others into large, monsterous creatures. Manipulative and cunning. Cause of Death: Pulled into the well of the Netherforge, causing her flesh to be peeled away and allowing Charlie Benjamin to stab her heart with the Sword of Sacrifice without issue. ~ Potential Recruit: Starscream Designation: Air Commander Notable qualities: The ability to transform into a type of aircraft, 'Null Rays' that can disable machines and sear organic beings, missiles, Mach 2 speed, immortality. Scheming, intelligent. Has a habit for trying to force his way up the chain of command. Keep under strict watch. Cause of Death: Blasted to ash by his ex-leader Galvatron. While his spark still lives on, he is practically just a ghost--dead. ~ Potential Recruit: Teridax Designation: the Makuta Notable Qualities: Antidermis, the ability to absorb other biomechanical beings, ability to possess machines, the ability to create biomechanical beasts, dark magics. All of these abilities are candidates for removal if cooperation is necessary. Cause of Death: While possessing the Great Robot, the robot's cranium was smashed by a moon, destroying the antidermis. ~ "You two do realize how this could horribly backfire on us, right?" "Well, it's not like we can spare anyone else, right? Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, and some here could turn to good if we push them in the right direction." "And it's not like we have a choice." "Why would they agree to work with us, anyway? Why would they, of all people, bother to save the omniverse when they'd just as easily like to rule or destroy it themselves? Or join the people we're putting them up against?" "For one, I imagine they'd enjoy not being dead." ~ Dead Men Walking A crossover RP coming...maybe. I don't know; I'm not sure if I want to go through with this or not. Category:Blog posts